I am Kuroko Tetsuya
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: '...shock was shown clearly on their faces. Akashi slowly walked closer towards the woman and stared at her sky blue eyes, eyes that were familiar and clearly belonged to a certain phantom player...gulping tightly he said, "Tetsuya, is it really you?"...' After six years of searching, they were happy to finally able to find him, only to discover something else had happened.


Hello, this will be my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. After watching the anime and read the manga, I would say I got hooked into the fandom of Kuroko no Basuke. Ahh~ the truth was I fell in love with almost all the characters in the anime and after finding some nice images or fanart of genderbend Kuroko, I couldn't help but wanting to write my own story about female Kuroko (Sorry Kuro-kun!). I don't mind the yaoi-ness from the other story that I've found, since I do have my own fujoshi side fufufu~. But, I've always love a reverse harem kind of setting or something like that.

So expect genderbend (though this will only appear in the next chapter), grammar mistakes, a bit of OOC and a whole lot of everything AU-ish goodness, English is not my first language. So BEWARE! Also if there are story out there that is the same as this, I assure you that is merely a coincidence since I've come up with this story based from my own sick fantasy or imagination. And those reader that don't really like this genderbend kind of story, do remember that you can click on the 'X' and find another story, I'm not forcing you to read this. Thank you for wasting your time in reading my short rant. :)

**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine** and I gain nothing from this story, so don't sue me. But the OC is mine though.

Before we start, I wanted the reader to imagine a world where anything is possible, like human flying or your hair can grow until it is 10 feet long or your gender swapping suddenly and you can just go ask for your birth certificate or identification card be changed. Okay, not really human defying the law of gravity or your hair growing rapidly overnight, but you guys get it. Anyway, let's go to the story, shall we?

* * *

**Gone**

Standing in the midst of people, Kagami eyes darted left to right in search of one teal haired boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko - the person who has helped the team beat the Generation of Miracles - the one he really cared as friend, and over the three years they've been together as something more. Kagami never really knew when he had fallen for the small boy. But all that he remembers was that when he realized he had a romantic feeling towards Kuroko, Kagami felt like he had swallowed both coach Aida's and Momoi's cooking. He also remembers an unbearable pain on his face afterwards; Kuroko's pass tend to do that to people. After five minutes of searching for Kuroko, Kagami finally spotted the small, teal haired boy.

Even with his low presence it seem that it wasn't working for Kuroko today, as he was surrounded by his classmates. Kagami almost punched his own face when he saw Kuroko's rare, yet enchanting smile. Whenever he saw that small smile from Kuroko he had a strong urge to kiss him, even if it's not sent his way. Kagami chuckled seeing the uncomfortable expression on Kuroko's face having his classmates' arms around his shoulder, Kuroko seems to be tolerating with it since it is their final day in school.

With their graduation ceremony ending, the students were free to do their own activity for the day. Staring at Kuroko, Kagami couldn't help but feel glad when Kuroko had decided to be his shadow and help him become Japan's number one player. He also tend to feel very smug and rub on Aomine's face every time they met for some one-on-one match during the weekends.

They even managed to defeat all of the Generations of Miracles, after they won the match against Rakuzan during the Winter Cup final. Though it was a bitter defeat for the former captain of Teiko and captain of Rakuzan, Akashi did accept his defeat from Kuroko and his team. After the so called defeat from the Phantom player, one by one they managed to gain their friendship and tie their bond with each other - though it was in a slow pace. But it was worth it since they are closer than ever before . However, they still remain their arrogance towards Kagami just to spite him. And they tend to do it behind Kuroko's back, especially Akashi.

Much to Kagami's dismay, the Generations of Miracles often visited Kuroko and occasionally they tried to kidnap Kuroko; they claim this is to make up for their lost time with him (though in Kise and Momoi's case, they just wanted to have a romantic date with him). Causing Kagami to always challenge them for a one on one match. Sure Kagami had an inkling of their feelings toward Kuroko, but he wasn't sure about Midorima, who's still a tsundere, and Murasakibara that seems to be interested in anything edible.

But Kuroko, who was oblivious with all of the affections that the Generations of Miracles gave him, just smiled and say that he was glad they got along very well. In which, Aomine and Kagami hotly denied.

Often time they played with each other just to enjoy each companionship; they even invited the others' teammate. And even though the seniors had long graduated from their school and went to college when they've entered their second years in high school, they still managed to come play with them just for old time sake. Even the players that lived far away came to play, especially Murasakibara and Akashi.

Feeling a tug on his left sleeve, Kagami looked down to meet with a sky blue eyes staring up at him. Grinning at his adorable face, Kagami just ruffled Kuroko's head in a way that annoys Kuroko. Kagami laugh when Kuroko slapped his hands away. When he stopped, Kagami directed his knuckle towards Kuroko which Kuroko gladly returned by touching his own knuckle on Kagami's larger one. Once again Kuroko's small smile returned on his lips.

"Better not forget about me when I go back to America, got that Kuroko?" Kuroko just smiled wider at him and replied, "I'm the one who suppose to say that Kagami - kun. What if you found a better partner when you arrived there?"

"Wha...Kuroko!" small chuckle could be heard from Kuroko. Seeing the smile on Kuroko's face, Kagami blushed and fought the urge to hug the small boy in front of him.

"I'm only teasing, Kagami - kun," even with his blank expression, Kagami can see the little twinkle in Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

After giving their juniors some encouraging words for the championship next year. And their junior bidding them farewell and luck for their own future, like what they've done to their seniors the year before, they went on their way for their own celebration. Just the two of them. Though they were not really alone, since there were other people as well at Maji.

Kagami was just happy being with Kuroko (even though Nigou was there), but the atmosphere was ruined when Kise and Midorima came with Takao on his heel. Kise came saying that 'Kagamichi is unfair monopolizing Kurokochi!', while Takao just grinned and said gleefully, 'Shin - chan came because he's jealous Kagami is alone with Kuroko,' which Midorima denies, causing them (except Kuroko, who sipped his milkshakes ignoring them) to outright call him a tsundere. Thus, causing another denial coming out from Midorima's mouth.

When Kagami thought it couldn't get any worse, Aomine came abruptly when he said he 'was in the neighbourhood' and decided to 'come and stay with Tetsu for the night'. When Kuroko said he didn't mind, since his parents are still away for business trip and his grandmother went to the countryside to meet with his relatives, Aomine grinned smugly at Kagami. Making Kagami challenging Aomine on another basketball match, resulting on a full out brawl. Kise thought of joining them, but Kuroko just declined with his deadpanned voice. Again resulting with a crying Kise while Takao, who stood by and laughing loudly, just recording all of it in his phone for his entertainment sake.

Three days after their graduation, Akashi invited the Generations of Miracles and Kagami, as well as Momoi for a little get together party before they leave for college and Kagami to leave to America - much to the pleasure of Akashi, not that it will deter his plan on having Kuroko for himself if Kagami stayed in Japan. Without saying it, everyone (with the exception of oblivious Kuroko and ignorant Murasakibara) knows that Akashi only planned this party to meet up with his beloved Tetsuya. But none of them wanted to say anything, they still love their lives after all. Adding with Akashi pointed his sharpened scissor at them, without Kuroko knowing, is not helping either.

They chatted and just enjoyed themselves during the party, once in a while just trying to outmatch each other in childish games that they came up with. Many pictures were taken, embarrassing pictures, candid pictures as well as a picture of them all, with Kuroko in the middle of the picture smiling in contentment. Hugs were given (mostly from Momoi and Kise) and present were given to congratulate or just for them to remember the giver. They could say that was the best time they spent together, even Midorima agreed though reluctantly. Though felt as if it was childish, they promised that they will meet again in the future to catch up or just hang out while discreetly looking at Kuroko's direction. However, that day they never knew that, that was the last time they will hear about or see Kuroko again.

Well not until someone, who was clearly hired, found a kindergarten where they heard about a teal haired person teaching the kindergarteners there.

* * *

Haha I know it was a bit rushed at the end of the chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if it's not long enough for you guys but this is all I can manage for this chapter and pairing for Kuroko is still undecided though. So I can safely say that anything goes for this.

Review, please and thank you. I would greatly appreciate it if you can point out my mistakes. I'm still learning, okay? If you do have a suggestion just PM me or write it when you're reviewing. So then, until the next chapter.

Ja! :3


End file.
